traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Trauma Team
Trauma Team is the fifth game in the Trauma Center series. It was announced by Atlus at E3 and is known to have six doctors with different specialties. Maria Torres is the paramedic, Gabriel Cunningham is the diagnostition, Naomi Kimishima returns as the forensic doctor, CR-S01 is the surgeon, Tomoe Tachibana's field of expertise is endoscopy, and Hank Freebird is the orthopedic of the group. It was scheduled to release on April 20, 2010, but now is to be released May 18, 2010. Based on a screen shot of the surgery portion of the game which shows two sets of tools at the bottom of the screen, it can be reasonably argued that at least some portions of the game will support local multiplayer. Team cover.png|256px Fields Trauma Team now offers six different medical fields, each for one character: *'Surgery:' While it plays out similar to the previous games before it, several changes are made - first, the player is sometimes given indicators as to how to treat the various wounds encountered. Additionally, some of the treatment procedures are more complicated than what is seen in previous games. *'Endoscopy:' With the assistance of a radar, the player has to navigate a long tube into difficult-to-reach areas of the body in order to treat the affected area. Not only does the player have to carefully maneuver the endoscope, but he would also have to utilize various new tools during the operations. *'Orthopedics:' Working on the skeleton is no easy task, as it demands plenty of precision for a perfect procedure. Be it driving pins into the skeleton or carving out pieces of synthetic bone, a player is allowed only a finite number of mistakes during the operation. *'Forensics:' The player would have to collect evidence from the crime scene and pay attention to certain details in order to figure out the cause of a person's death. *'First Response:' With several casualties flowing in, the player needs to both treat the current patient for transport while ensuring others are still in good condition. As it is not performed in the sterility of an OR, the tools used differ greatly from surgery. Additionally, the death of a patient will not end in immediate failure of the operation, though there is a limit to how many patients can die before the level ends. *'Diagnostics:' In order to deduce what disease a person suffers from, the player would need to pay attention to the behaviour of patients to confirm their symptoms. The confirmation of some symptoms will also lead to certain tests being conducted to narrow down cause of these symptoms. Characters *'CR-S01:' The main surgeon. A former death row inmate sent to prison for 250 years, believed to be part of "The Cumberland Incident," a biological terror attack that took place at Cumberland College years ago. He suffered amnesia from the attack so he can't remember if he is behind it or who he is. The only thing he remember is his knowledge of medicine. Seeing his honest grief over the incident, the government gave him the opportunity to work off his sentence by performing complex operations. Each surgery gives him one step closer to freedom, but maybe not to regaining his memory.... *'Naomi Kimishima:' The forensics doctor. A brilliant surgeon whose successful career ended when she was infected with a somewhat incurable disease. Her mind remained sharp, so she was hired by the FBI to solve a series of murder cases while working at the Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine. *'Maria Torres:' The first response surgeon. *'Hank Freebird:' The orthopedics doctor. *'Gabriel Cunningham:' The diagnostician. *'Tomoe Tachibana:' The endoscophic doctor. Gameplay and Features *'No Timer:' Unlike the previous games in the Trauma Center series, Trauma Team does not have a time for most of the operations, allowing the player to work at their leisure. This may also mean that the player(s) are likely to face longer and more complicated procedures too, and some fields would offer a miss limit in its place. *'Multiplayer:' Trauma Team, like New Blood, allows for up to two players to operate on a patient at the same time. By far, these are available only for the Surgery, Endoscopy, Orthopedics, and First Response sections. **'Surgery Multiplayer:' Before beginning, the tools are distributed amongst the players, allowing some to specialize in certain tools. Both players work on the patient simultaneously. **'Endoscopy Multiplayer:' Players operate one at a time, each with an allotted time limit. After this time limit expires, the players switch. **'Orthopedics Multiplayer:' Players take turns operating on one section at a time. **'First Response Multiplayer:' The patients are assigned between both players. Each player takes over when one switches to their patient for treatment. *'The Seventh Chapter:' Each field is a chapter for each of the doctors suited for their gameplay. However, the game does not end when you finish all six chapters. Instead, a seventh chapter unlocks where you play all six doctors in this dramatic conclusion to the game. Terror, fear, chaos, wonders, and evil is swept across on the eastern seaboard of North America when a new disease is released that is taking the lives of many people. How did it start and can it be stopped? It's up to the team and you to find out the answers and stop the madness. But while the ultimate battle to save lives begin, something is wrong with CR-S01, as if he is somehow connected to the disease.... External Links *Official NA website *Behind the scenes look Category:Trauma Center games